


Wake up

by RuinBled



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, IMSORRY, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinBled/pseuds/RuinBled
Summary: Im fr so sorry about this?? This is just SAD SAD ADRIEN.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 22





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify this was a battle where Adrien and Mari switch miraculous. idk if I'll do a part two where Adrien dies or not but??

Adrien stared blankly at the paper in front of him, the pounding in his head being far too much for him to actually focus. "Kid, are you okay..?" The small black cat whispered, perching himself on the boy's shoulder. No answer. Though Plagg assumed as much it was still alarming.

The sun slowly peaked over the buildings outside his window, brightening his room as much as it could. "Day three hundred and sixty-five." he croaked, shifting his gaze to a small picture frame. It was of what Adrien would've counted as his favorite day.

He and his lady would have finally revealed their identities to each other. Adrien subconsciously gripped the small charm bracelet in his pocket as he squeezed his eye shut. "It should've been me." He whispered, desperately.

**_he wanted to kiss her. god, he wanted to kiss her so fucking bad._ **

Slowly picking up his bag from underneath his desk, he shoved the unfinished work into his bag. "Oh, you're already up! Your schedule has been cleared for today." Nathalie whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to go today Adrien. You know that right?" She whispered, letting her thumb run soothingly across his shoulder.

He nodded slowly, stepping past her. How was he to face Alya? Knowing this day was especially hard for her. He stared blankly between the dining room and the doors leading to the outside. 

**he couldn't. he couldn't face them.**

Stepping out into the cold air, he could already feel tears welling in his eyes. The cold wind hitting his cheeks brought him the harsh reality that she wasn't there to hold his face and wash away the pain and god did it kill him.

He stared down at his hands as he made the walk he did every single morning. He still had that damn feeling. The feeling of sticky red liquid staining his hands as he let out blood-curdling screams. He thought he had saved her. He didn't hear the heart-shattering crack of her skull hitting the pavement. 

_"Mi'lady?! Wake up! No no no" He whispered, watching as plagg forcefully detransformed watching in horror as his holder clutched the teenage girl to his chest,. He hadn't even noticed the detransformation until he heard Tikki's heart-breaking cries._

_"Mari... no no no please fuck god NO" He screamed, over her limp body ignoring the crowd forming around them. With blood-stained hands, he caressed her face, shaking his head in denial. "Wake up damnit. Don't you dare fucking leave me." He hissed, tears streaming down his cheeks._

His chest felt tight. He couldn't focus. 

**you killed her. if you hadn't switch miraculous this wouldn't have happened.**

He stared blankly at the small tombstone with the same flower pattern that had been on her shirt. 

"Why couldn't you just wake up, princess?"


End file.
